


End of Days

by Deireanach



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deireanach/pseuds/Deireanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke watched from a small control room Raven and some others had built as the last ship left the ground, carrying the last of her people to the space, back to the Ark. "</p>
<p>Basically how season 4/the series could end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I got this idea about a week after the season 3 finale had aired, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> This is my first finished fanfic I've ever written. This might not be everyone's peace of cake, but I still hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Love you all ~

It always came to a lever to decide her people’s fate.

  


_The first time a lever had decided on their future was when 300 grounder warriors had attacked the dropship; Clarke had pulled the lever to raise the door, and Jasper had set off the rockets, burning the remaining warriors._  
  
_A second lever was pulled at Mount Weather. After shooting Dante Wallace she had tried to convince his son, Cage, to release her people. Time had ultimately ran out; Cage forced Abby to be drilled of bone marrow, and Emerson was close to breaking in. Octavia had been surrounded by the guard and forced on the ground. After Monty had finished the settings Clarke and Bellamy had pulled the lever together, irradiating Level 5._  
  
_The third time, still fresh in Clarke’s mind, had been in the City of Light. Neither of the options given would save her people in the end. The earth was doomed as it was; several nuclear power plants had been failing, already leaking out radiation, giving the people on earth less than a year to live. ALIE’s offer was to allow people’s minds to live on in the City of Light without any pain, even as the radiation levels rose to uninhabitable levels._  
  
_In her last attempt to stall, ALIE had offered Clarke peace; immortality in some sense and the freedom of bearing the burden of life or death decisions. In the end, Clarke’s mind had been made up. They would overcome the pain that would follow. Her people always did. And she had pulled the lever._

  


After pulling the kill switch in the City of Light and returning to Arkadia, her people had tried to stop the nuclear power plants from melting down. Their attempts had failed. In the last council meeting the members were given two options; wait until they all died of radiation exposure, or try to build enough rockets and ships to carry their people to the Ark, to rebuild their original home and escape death for now.

The vote had been unanimous, and during the following days people headed out to search for parts for their ships. The grounders had been reserved towards the sky people and their technology. Although after Clarke’s persuasion they agreed on giving away as much as they could, they refused to get on their ships. Citizens of Polis were the warmest to their cause. They had offered to help with the building of their ships, as well as offering most of their supplies to the sky people.

While the ships were being built, Indra had found Octavia and convinced her to join the sky people on their journey to the sky. She had pleaded the young warrior to keep the memory of Lincoln alive in her heart. Indra wouldn’t set a foot on the ships, preferring to spend the remaining time in TonDC. 

In two months the first rocket had been built and sent towards the Ark, and after three weeks the team made contact with those on the ground, giving them the green light for the remaining ships to be sent. Two months later all but one ship had been launched. That’s when the first two nuclear power plants gave up in the distance, shaking the earth. Those already on the Ark warned the remaining sky people of these events. 

After the first meltdowns it had taken a week to finish preparations for the last ship to be launched. After a failed launch attempt from the ship Clarke made up her mind. With the help from Octavia she was able to slip out of the ship to the control room and push the lever, sending the last ship off. Clarke watched from a small control room Raven and some others had built as the last ship left the ground, carrying the last of her people to the space, back to the Ark. 

Clarke wasn’t sure Bellamy would understand her decision. Their people needed a leader, and while her mother and Kane did a splendid job, those left of the original 100 still turned to Bellamy or Clarke when it came to making a decision. Clarke was sure he would lead them well, and with a sigh and the last phrase of their blessing she turned off the radio and exited the room, heading out to the forest.

In the following days she felt the earth shake once more, this time more violently than before. Another power plant had given up. Clarke had found small grounder village after three weeks. The people had shown different symptoms of radiation exposure; vomiting, fever, fatigue and dizziness. Many had already died when Clarke had reached the village. She had decided to try to help their pain. The villagers had thankfully accepted her in their home, the title Wanheda forgotten to them in their last days.

At first she had been able to ease some of their pain, but as time passed more and more grew ill. Clarke sat with those who passed on and quietly hummed to them, hoping to ease their passing. She would recite the blessing she had learnt as a child to those who had died, and give them proper burial.

Not too long after she had reached the village Clarke had started to show symptoms herself. Despite this she carried on with her helping, her stubborn nature not allowing her to rest while others suffered. As time passed Clarke and the villagers became weaker and weaker, those who still had their strength carried the dying to the blonde woman. During her last days she only had the strength to slowly caress the cheeks of the passing. 

As her time came, those still alive mourned over her. They all sang quietly the best they could to the dying blonde, a song from their childhood. Of a new dawn rising from the darkest of nights, of the calm waters taking them to a new tomorrow. With a last breath Clarke felt her eyes shut down, the voices fading away.

  


_\- * - * -_

  


A white light shone to her eyes as the blonde to open them. The light was too bright for the sore orbs, forcing Clarke to shield her eyes from it.

She got on her knees and took in her surroundings. At first there was nothing, just an empty space of white light. Slowly shapes began to form, and the setting sun’s light shone down from behind the pillars. A stone floor materialized under her knees, stretching out under a large bed with golden headboards. Furs laid on top of the sheets on the bed, untouched. The walls were decorated with holes, candles illuminating the room.

For a moment Clarke thought she was dreaming again. She had lost count on how many times she had seen this same room in her dreams while spending her last days on Earth. In her dreams she had always been alone. The dreams always ended with a gunshot from the doorway, startling the blonde awake and causing her to weep into her hands.

Clarke was tired of it; tired of waking up alone in the dying world by that wretched sound. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before another gunshot brought her back into reality she slumped on her heels, face buried in her hands and waited for the sound.

_Clarke._

The voice was soft and gentle. The last time she had heard her voice saying her name was before the blonde’s decision to pull the lever on the white chamber in-between ALIE and Becca. 

Lexa had been there for her when she needed her. Saved her from ALIE’s men after they caught up with her and chased after her. She had been there after her body had reacted against the Flame and Nightblood, her body had convulsed violently in her arms.

Their last exchanged words still rang in her head, as well as Lexa’s final war cry that echoed in the tunnels. Lexa’s last act, in both real and the virtual world, had been to ensure Clarke’s safety. On her death bed she had Titus swore to her Clarke was not to be harmed by him ever again. In ALIE’s City of Light, Lexa had stayed behind, to fight off the approaching mass of people, to give her time to reach the kill switch. 

Finally having the confidence to look up from her hands Clarke let out a breath. Lexa stood in front of her, her hair hanging loosely on her shoulder. Her face clean of the war paint, her deep green eyes fixed on her blue and the golden commander pin on her forehead missing. Gone were the war gear, the red sash flowing under her shoulder piece and buckled jacket. Instead she had the simple shirt she had worn on that day so long ago, when they had first made love. The day Clarke had lost Lexa to a stray bullet meant for the blonde. 

A small smile formed on the brunette’s lips as she reached out her hand for the blonde. Had this been a dream Clarke’s hand would’ve gone through the out-stretched hand. Blue eyes never leaving the green ones Clarke took the offered hand. Lexa’s fingers laced around her wrist and the former commander nodded.

“It’s ok,” Lexa’s voice was as soft as Clarke had remembered, “you’re safe.”

Clarke felt her lips tremble but swallowed the lump in her throat. Her grip on Lexa’s hand tightened and she stood up. 

 

_Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people._


End file.
